<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day With Emerson by Ourlittlevampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669261">A Day With Emerson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlittlevampire/pseuds/Ourlittlevampire'>Ourlittlevampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Palaye Royale (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlittlevampire/pseuds/Ourlittlevampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerson takes care of little Remington while Sebastian is out for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day With Emerson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one took a while to write because of writer's block, but here it is!<br/>Thank you for 300 hits on my last fanfiction! I never expected so many people to be interested in my taboo stories<br/>Again, everyone is 18+<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedroom was nearly silent. He could hear Remington's quiet, whistling breaths all the way at the doorway. Light flooded in through the window, lighting the room. Mishka lifted her head as she heard Emerson enter. She was snuggled up against Remington. He was sleeping on his back in the middle of the bed. His fists were balled up on either side of his face , just like an infant. His baby blanket was no longer clutched in his hand. It was probably wrapped up in the two other blankets on the bed. His pacifier gently bobbed as he sucked on it. Emerson couldn't believe he was still dead asleep. The digital clock on the bedside table had just clicked over to 10 o'clock.<br/>
The drummer gently kneeled on the edge of the bed. The bed dipped just a bit. Mishka stood up, wagging her tail excitedly as she came over to him. He gave her a little belly rub before returning to the task at hand.<br/>
"Remington." He called. No response. "Time to wake up." He pulled the covers back. He was only wearing his diaper. The wetness indicator, which was a pattern of blue flowers, was proudly showing on the front of the diaper. He didn't need the indicator to know the little was wet. The diaper was so full it bulged. Remington woke up, seeming to suddenly become animated as the cold air attacked his bare body. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Emerson. "Morning. Sleep well?" Emerson asked.<br/>
The black haired man dropped the pacifier out of his mouth.<br/>
"Good morning." He said, his voice deep and not at all the childish one he put on. "I slept like a baby." He said with a grin.<br/>
"That's good." His brother stretched and yawned, waking up a bit more. "Let's get you ready. I'm going to take you somewhere today."<br/>
"Are you going to take me to the ice cream shop that just opened up?" He excitedly asked, sitting up.<br/>
"No, not there." He said. It was a good idea, though.<br/>
"Toys R Us?" He asked.<br/>
"No, you don't need anymore toys." The overflowing toy box downstairs definitely showed that.<br/>
"Uh," He moved his eyes as if he was physically searching his mind. "The moon?" Emerson burst out laughing. The older sibling let a toothy smile grace his face.<br/>
"Silly boy, go get dressed."<br/>
"I'm going to pick out something super cute."<br/>
Remington crawled off the bed and went over to the closet. He had an adorable little waddle due to his full diaper. He started looking through the clothes on his side of the closet.  Emerson went over to his little stash. After getting the changing basics, he looked over the diaper choices. He considered the rebels, but decided on a more babyish pattern. He turned around to see Remington had already laid his clothes down on the bed. He saw a black-and-white striped long-sleeve shirt, a pair of red pants, and his pink pullover. It was a colourful outfit , but not overtly little. Emerson laid the light blue changing mat down on the bed. His brother flopped himself down on the mat. He spread his legs wide open.<br/>
Emerson didn't get to change Remington's diaper often. Sebastian usually got to it first. It was a shame, really. He loved babying his brother and what was more babyish than wiping and powdering his bare lower half? It was even more babyish this time because the singer wouldn't stop wiggling as he tried to clean him.<br/>
"Hey, be still." Emerson said, getting a little frustrated. He tried to bring the baby wipe back to the older man's intimate area, but he shied away.<br/>
"It's cold!" Remington complained. The drummer sighed as he clamped his legs closed.<br/>
"What am I supposed to do? Warm it up?"<br/>
"Yeah." He responded. He shook his head.<br/>
"That was sarcasm. Now, be still, little boy."<br/>
He obeyed, mostly because he knew he needed to be cleaned. The uncomfortable feeling of the cool baby wipe against his heated skin didn't last too long. He had made a fuss over nothing. Being powdered was much easier since he actually liked the way it felt and smelled. Next , the diaper was taped up. It was a four tape diaper, so it was super secure around his hips. Remington sat up as Emerson picked up his shirt. He got his brother dressed without struggle… or at least he did until he reached the socks. He picked up one of the black ankle socks the other man had picked out. He picked up his foot around the ankle and sat it on his knee.<br/>
Remington immediately began laughing and squirming.<br/>
"What?" Emerson asked , confused. He was expecting to look up and see Mishka licking his face. He didn't see the little puppy , though, just his brother alone on the bed.<br/>
"That tickles!" He exclaimed, pulling his foot out of his grasp.<br/>
"What! I haven't even touched your foot."<br/>
"It still tickles."<br/>
"I'll be more careful." He picked his foot up again, this time higher on the ankle. He didn't seem tickled this time, so Emerson proceeded. He stretched the sock open and started putting it on his foot. Remington jerked away almost immediately, his foot leaving it's position on Emerson's knee.<br/>
"Stop tickling me!"<br/>
"I'm not trying to. I'm just putting your sock on." He grabbed his foot again. His brother was already trying to wrestle himself out of his grip, giggling. He ignored it, holding him tighter so he couldn't get away. He struggled to put the sock on with his brother's kicking, but managed it. He let him go. His brother pulled both of his feet up and tucked them under himself protectively.<br/>
"You're doing it on purpose." He whined.<br/>
"No, I'm not. Now give me your other foot." The singer kept his feet firmly underneath him.<br/>
"No." He said.<br/>
"Give me your foot." He repeated, using his 'daddy' voice. Remington usually listened to him when he used that voice, but not this time.<br/>
"No!" He huffed again.<br/>
"If you don't , I'll tickle you for real."<br/>
"You wouldn't."<br/>
Oh, he would. He lunged onto his brother and pinned him down. He grabbed his wrists with one hand and hauled them over his head. He was helpless as Emerson began tickling him under his arms with his other hand.<br/>
"No! No! Stop!" Remington screamed between laughs as he thrashed. The younger brother laughed as he mercilessly tickled him. That would teach him to disobey. He didn't stop until his brother was red in the face and gasping from laughing so hard. He finally let him up. Remington sat up, catching his breath and shaking with excess laughter. Eventually he calmed down to calm and even breaths.<br/>
"Now, put your other sock on yourself." He handed the singer his other sock. Remington frowned as he put it on. He didn't like having to dress himself.<br/>
"Now, go get ready for breakfast while I pack your bag." Remington popped up, smile returning to his face.<br/>
"I want Fruity Pebbles!" He yelled as he bounded down the hallway.<br/>
"Slow down!" He called. He heard his brother's footsteps slow a bit, but not to a walking pace. He rolled his eyes, but didn't chastise him again.<br/>
<br/>
Emerson looped his arms around Remington's neck and velcroed the bib shut. He leaned back and straightened it on his chest. On the front was a cute cartoon lion in orange and yellow. The background was white and the frilled edges were orange. He thought it looked adorable on him. Emerson smiled at him before picking up the spoon. He got a small spoonful of milk and colourful cereal. He carefully guided it into his mouth.<br/>
"Is that good?" Emerson asked.<br/>
"Mhhm!" Remington said with a nod. He swallowed and opened his mouth for another spoonful. As he was chewing , Sebastian walked into the kitchen. He had his bag on his arm and his keys in his hand. He paused behind Remington, ruffling his hair with his free hand.<br/>
"Hey!" The little boy said, pushing the hand away. He looked at the items his brother was holding. "You're going already?"<br/>
"I've got a lot of errands to do."<br/>
"Awh." He moped. "Can I get a kiss before you go."<br/>
"'course." He said as he leant forward. Their lips connected in a chast kiss. They disconnected and he turned and gave Emerson a peck as well.<br/>
"Bye you two." He said as he straightened up.<br/>
"Have a good day!" Remington called as Sebastian headed towards the door. They heard the front door close a few seconds later.<br/>
"Back to breakfast." Emerson said, holding the spoon up in front of his face. He took the spoon into his mouth. It came out without a speck of food on it. "You want some tea next?" He said, bringing attention to the full sippy cup. The sippy cup had blue and green dinos on the cup and the top and handles were light green. The tea inside was only lukewarm. Of course you couldn't give a baby a hot drink. Remington made grabby hands instead of speaking. The singer took the bottle by the handles and took a hearty drink from it.<br/>
The rest of the meal went by pretty quickly, without much talking. Remington brought the bowl up to his mouth, drinking the last of the milk. Emerson took the edge of the bib, using it to clean a stray drop of milk off of his brother's chin. He took the table off the chair and sat it on the kitchen table before speaking.<br/>
"Go brush your teeth. I'll come brush your hair after I wash the dishes."<br/>
"Okay." He responded. He helped his brother down from the big chair. He watched him disappear down the hall before he turned and picked up the dirty dishes.<br/>
<br/>
The two brothers had fallen into a comfortable silence as they walked. The residential street around them was also quiet. The sun above them was blotted out by yet another cloud. Emerson gave the sky a skeptical look. Off to the south dark rain clouds were gathering. He really hoped rain wouldn't ruin their day out. He was taken out of his thoughts when Remington spoke up.<br/>
"How much longer?" He asked.<br/>
"We're nearly there. Turn right up here." He responded. They turned the corner, the park coming into view. He felt a swell of pride when he heard his brother gasp in excitement. He looked at him to see a wide smile on his face.<br/>
"It's, like, a big boy park!" Remington exclaimed, looking at the playground that would be much too large for a child.<br/>
"It is a 'big boy' park. It's for the college students." Emerson responded. His brother looked around, seeming to recognize the area now. They were about a block or two behind the college campus. "Go ahead, go play." He encouraged. He barely even finished his sentence before he took off running , quickly closing the half block gap. He bounded over the square logs that surrounded the play area. The gravel crunched loudly under his feet. He beelined for the monkey bars. He grasped onto the first bar and let himself hang down. His feet didn't come close to touching the ground.<br/>
Emerson wasn't sure if the playground was purposely pirate shipped themed, but it reminded him of one. The monkey bars led up to a platform made out of a dark wood. It was bordered by a banister made out of a lighter wood. On one side there was a set of stairs and on the other there was a twisted red slide.<br/>
Remington was halfway across the monkey bars as Emerson reached the edge of the park. He inverted himself, slipping his legs between the bars before hanging down from them. He looked funny upside down, his pull-up and shirt riding up to expose a bit of his stomach and his necklace dangling before his face. He brought his arms up under his armpits and began imitating monkey sounds.<br/>
"Hello monkey boy." Emerson said.<br/>
"You know what monkeys do." He said before darting his hand out and trying to grab the hat off his head. He dodged and put his hand on top of his hat to keep it in place. "Awh." He said, returning his hand to the bar in front of him.<br/>
"I was expecting that. You're too predictable. You're diaper is showing, by the way."<br/>
"It is?" Remington asked. He craned his head to look at himself. His diaper was showing, the edge  peeking out of his pants. He felt his face heat up. He unlooped his legs from the bars and dropped back down to the gravel below. He adjusted his shirt and pullover back down to cover up his diaper.<br/>
He looked around at the rest of the park. To his right there was a swing set. It was large, made out of the same dark wood as the platform. The swings were several feet off the ground. To his left there was a wide, metal merry-go-round. Next to that was a twisted climbing wall. There was also a walking trail and various exercise spots surrounding the park, but it wasn't nearly as interesting. He started towards the swings.<br/>
Remington wrapped his hands around the shiny metal chains and lifted himself up into the seat. The swing was pretty high up, leaving his feet hanging a few inches off the ground.<br/>
He stretched his legs out. His feet barely touched the bottom of the groove beneath the swing. He wouldn't be able to push off the ground and get a start on his swinging. He tried swinging his legs, to build up momentum, but he wasn't getting anywhere fast.<br/>
"Need a push?" Emerson asked. He was standing right in front of the swings, just out of the reach of his swing.<br/>
"Yeah, my feet don't reach." He said as his brother passed behind him.<br/>
"You'll grow, one day." He said, disregarding the fact the singer had stopped growing many years before. The drummer's hands came to Remington's lower back and he gave him a gentle push.<br/>
It wasn't long before the swing was going pretty high. Emerson stepped back farther as not to get hit on the backswing. He brought his hands up and gave his brother another hard push. Remington giggled as he went forward again. He looked over his shoulder , a big smile on his face.<br/>
"Higher! Higher!" He shouted. His hands caught him near the bottom, giving him the hardest push he could. He soared high in the air, giving out a joyous shout. Emerson smiled, but stepped back.  Remington gave a questioning look over his shoulder when he didn't feel his hands connect with him.<br/>
"I think I've pushed you enough."<br/>
"Awh." He responded. "Just one more push?"<br/>
"Sure." Emerson said, stepping back in line with the swing. He had lost some momentum, but was still going rather high.<br/>
Remington waited until he was at the highest point of the arc to launch himself off. A rush of adrenaline filled him during the few seconds of airtime. He hit the ground, gravel spraying out around his feet.<br/>
"You little daredevil." Emerson said fondly.<br/>
"I'm going to climb the wave!"<br/>
"You do that. I'm going to sit down." He gestured towards the bench.<br/>
"Alright." Remington said, walking towards the climbing wall. It was less of a climbing wall and more of a piece of art with handholds on it. It's surface was light blue and it was detailed with dark blues and greys. It was shaped like a wave. The backside was almost straight. He started on that side. It was only seven or eight hand holds before his head breached the top. The top of the wave was flat enough to stand or sit on. It had a round hole right in the middle , which limited the space to hold only one person at a time. He climbed up on it and sat down. The trees surrounding the park were still young and he could just see over the tops. He could see the modern buildings of the college. The road beyond that was pretty busy. He turned his head in the direction they came from.<br/>
"Hey, I can see our house." He said. Emerson looked up from his phone. The area his brother was perched on was small, leaving his feet hanging over the edge. If he was an actual child he would be worried about him falling, but he knew how careful he was.<br/>
"You can?" He asked. He thought the trees would be too tall and too numerous.<br/>
"Yup, and I can see Mishka chewing your house shoes."  He said. He smiled. It did sound like something the rambunctious puppy would do.<br/>
"Well, hopefully they're still there when we get home." He responded. "Anyway, it's been a while since I checked your diaper."<br/>
"Okay, one second." Emerson waited as Remington climbed down the front of the wave. This side was a bit harder as it was slightly curved. He carefully navigated down. On the ground he paused and dusted himself, before walking over to the bench. "Where are  we-" He asked, looking around for a bathroom or somewhere else private to get checked. He was interrupted with Emerson pushing his hand down his pants. His face immediately felt hotter. "Em!" He whined, looking around at the empty streets. Anyone could drive or look out of their window and see them. The drummer ignored him, though, reaching his hand deep into his diaper to test it's wetness.<br/>
"You should be a lot wetter by now." He commented as he removed his hand. He turned to the diaper bag sitting next to him on the bench and unzipped the large pocket. He pulled a cutesy pink baby bottle out. It was filled with water. He held out for Remington.  "Drink this." He instructed. Remington looked at the girly and babyish bottle uncertainly. He was a bit thirsty, but it would be embarrassing to drink out of in public.<br/>
"I'm not thirsty." He lied.<br/>
"Baby, it's been a while since you drank anything and I don't want you getting dehydrated." He said motherly.<br/>
"I'm not going to get dehydrated." Remington said, shaking his head gently. It was such an Emerson thing to worry about. He took the bottle , anyway. He didn't want to worry him.<br/>
"It could happen! You never know." He justified. He rolled his eyes in response before holding the bottle back up to his mouth. He went about drinking the entire bottle, as he knew it would make his brother happy.<br/>
"Good boy." Emerson praised with a smile. He placed the empty bottle back in the diaper bag. He checked the time on his phone. It was almost one and he was growing hungry. "I think we should be heading home now."<br/>
"But I haven't even played on the merry-go-round!" Remington complained.<br/>
"Okay, I'll let you play just a little longer."<br/>
"Yay!" The older male said.<br/>
Remington plopped down into the middle of the merry-go-round. He grabbed onto the bars in front of him.<br/>
"Okay, spin me as fast as you can." He said. He had an enthusiastic look on his face.<br/>
"You sure? You'll probably get dizzy." Emerson hesitated.<br/>
"I like getting dizzy!"<br/>
"Okay." The drummer wrapped his hand around the bar in front of him and gave the equipment a hard spin. He caught another random bar and gave that an equally strong spin. Keeping that up, speed quickly mounted. Remington held on to the bars for dear life as his body began slipping from the speed. Despite that, he was smiling and laughing. Emerson kept spinning him for maybe another minute, only stopping when his brother was about to fly off. The singer unsteadily stood up. He was very obviously dizzy.<br/>
"Woah!" He exclaimed with a little laugh as he stepped off the merry-go-round. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He lay , spread like a starfish, staring up at the sky.  The trees in his periphery were spinning , as were the large, dark clouds racing across the sky. He giggled as Emerson held his hand out for him. Even he was spinning. He grasped it and let himself be hauled to his feet. As fun as being dizzy was, the feeling had already left him.<br/>
"Have fun?" The drummer asked as he picked up the diaper bag.<br/>
"Yeah! I had sooo much fun! But now I'm hungry." He said.<br/>
"For dino nuggets?" He suggested.<br/>
"Always!" He exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
Emerson pulled the bag of vegan , dinosaur shaped nuggets out of the fridge. Remington was absolutely crazy about them. He thought they tasted just okay. He guessed it had more to do with it's childish shape than the actual flavour for the little. He always had to get him to stop playing with his food and actually eat.<br/>
As if on cue, the black haired man came sliding into the kitchen. He had taken his shoes and pullover off and he was holding his sticker box. He watched him climb up into his highchair and begin looking through his sticker sheets. Emerson spread the nuggets out on a baking tray before asking,<br/>
"What are you doing?"<br/>
"I'm decorating." Remington answered. The little liked his highchair, it served its purpose, but it was a bit plain. He thought it could do with some personalization in the form of his name on the beige chair back.<br/>
He selected his glittery red letter stickers out of his box. He pulled an uppercase letter 'R' off the page. He turned around to the back of the chair. He carefully placed the letter and rubbed it into place. He turned around to select the next letter.<br/>
Emerson slid the baking sheet into the heated oven. He closed the door and turned around to the table. It would be a short 10 minute wait until the food was done. He pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Remington. 'R, E, M' were the letters the singer had stuck to his chair.<br/>
"No fun stickers?" He asked.<br/>
"I'll put them on after I finish my name." He replied.<br/>
"Can I…?" He asked, picking up a sheet of stickers from the box.<br/>
"Sure." He said.<br/>
The page in Emerson's hand was a small page of colourful letter blocks. He remembered how excited his brother had been to find it as an extra in one of his packs of diapers. It could be seen by how many had been used. He took one of the baby blue squares and placed it in front of the 'R'. He repeated that action with a yellow block on the other side of the chair, right where the name would end. He put that almost bare page down and looked over a couple other pages. He landed on a page covered in cute red, pink, and purple hearts. An idea popped into his suddenly.<br/>
"Hey, Remi," He said as he peeled a red heart sticker off the page.<br/>
"Wha-" Remington asked as he turned , but cut himself off when Emerson stuck a sticker to his nose. He heard his younger brother laugh. It didn't stick very well and a single swipe from the singer's hand knocked it off. The tiny heart fell into his lap.<br/>
"Why'd you take it off? I was just decorating you." He said. Remington huffily crossed his arms and gave a frown. "Awh, look at the angry baby." He cooed. The singer was about to give a snarky response when the oven began beeping. "Oh, lunchtime!" He said, getting up.<br/>
Hot air wafted out of the oven as Emerson opened it. With one gloved hand, he slid the rack out. The dino nuggets sitting on the tray were perfectly browned. He picked the tray up and sat it on a cooling rack on the counter. He grabbed two plates from the drying rack. He divided the nuggets up, placing an equal amount on each plate. He poured a bit of ketchup on Remington's plate before picking both of them up and carrying them over to the table. The little saw his beloved snack and immediately made grabby hands towards them.<br/>
"Wait a second. Got to get the table on." He said. He sat both plates to the side. As he picked up the plastic table, Remington leaned forward and grabbed a dino off of Emerson's plate.  "You're not starving, Remington." He chastised.<br/>
"But I am dehydrated." He joked through his mouthful.<br/>
"Don't talk with your mouth full." He said as he clicked one side of the table on place. To spite him, he opened his mouth wide open and approached close to his face. Emerson leaned back, a sour look on his face. "You're disgusting." His brother, seemingly thinking he had achieved something, leant back into his seat with a smile. The drummer quickly clicked the other side into place.. He sat his brother's plate up on his table before taking a seat. His hunger had grown substantially now that he smelled food. He began digging in.<br/>
It wasn't like it was unexpected, but Emerson still rolled his eyes as he watched his brother begin playing with his food. In each hand he had a fake meat dinosaur.  He was seemingly making a t-rex and a diplodocus fight, making the Apex predator pounce on top of the long-necked reptile. Little bread crumbs were falling all over the red table.<br/>
"Rawr!" He roared. He brought one of the dinosaurs high in the air. He slammed his hand back down on the table, rattling it.<br/>
Emerson was about to tell him to stop playing when the head of the diplodocus came off. A surprised look came on to Remington's face. That both followed it's trajectory into the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, Mishka darted out from under the table and snatched up the fallen food. The surprise fell off of the singer's face and he giggled.<br/>
"She's a dino hunter." He leaned over the side of his chair and tossed her the rest of the nugget. She gladly ate that as well.<br/>
"Okay, now she's been fed, time for you to eat." Emerson said, scooting his plate closer to him.<br/>
<br/>
Remington dunked his last stegosaurus shaped nugget in the last of his ketchup. He popped it into his mouth.<br/>
"All done!" He announced. Emerson sat his glass of water down before speaking.<br/>
"Good job!" He patted his brother on the back in a congratulatory way. He picked his plate up. He also took the small , breadcrumb covered table, tossing it in the sink for later. His brother stood up, dusting crumbs off himself onto the floor.  "I think it's about time for your nap." He said.<br/>
"I'm not tired yet. Can I watch a movie?" Emerson looked him over, judging if he was being truthful.<br/>
"Okay, you can pick out which one."<br/>
Mishka trotted behind them as they entered the living room. Emerson sat on the couch as Remington went over and turned on the gaming system. He picked up a controller. Their Netflix was a juxtaposition of very obviously adult movies and movies meant for very young children.<br/>
The joystick clicked as Remington scrolled through the options in a 'for kids' section. Many of the movies were newer titles, which he wasn't particularly interested in. He was beginning to lose interest in the category when he saw the Care Bears movie. He selected it immediately. He remembered watching the movie in his childhood. It had been a bit old when he had watched it , but he loved it nonetheless. He loved it so much that the VHS tape had broken. He was pretty sure both his mother and eldest brother had been glad to not have to sit through it anymore. He sat the controller down on the armrest as the intro started. The familiar land of Care-A-Lot immediately drew Remington in. He wished he was dressed in his Care Bears onesie, but it was in the wash.  He was only momentarily distracted as Emerson's arm snaked its way around his shoulders. He slipped his arms around the artist's waist and laid his head on his chest before returning his full attention to the show. Emerson spaced out immediately. He liked the animation, but the plot was too babyish to keep his attention for long. His brother's arms around him were the only thing keeping him grounded as he floated off into his own imagination.<br/>
It wasn't even 10 minutes later when Remington yawned for the first time. The drummer looked over at him. Without words, the older sibling understood what he was asking.<br/>
"Not yet." He responded, before turning back to the screen. On screen the diapered little animals were playing, without a hint of the dark magic element that fell over the rest of the movie.<br/>
Another silent few minutes passed before Remington erupted with another yawn. On screen a musical number was happening. He glanced down at him. He didn't look too tired , but he did have his thumb in his mouth. Emerson gently pulled his hand away from his mouth. The little barely took notice of the movement. He considered chastising him, but opted to do it only if he caught him doing it again.<br/>
Not quite 20 minutes later he was losing the battle against sleep. One moment he was watching the colourful bears on screen, the next his eyelids drooped shut. His thumb was hovering near his mouth but not exactly in it. He was startled from his doze by Emerson's voice.<br/>
"Let's get you in your crib." Remington didn't argue, just sleepily got up from the couch.<br/>
Remington's crib always made him feel safe. It's high bars were painted in a pure white. He only had one crib toy ,strapped over the rails at the end of the bed,  but it was his favourite. He could watch the tropical fish circle endlessly.  A mobile hung right above his head. It was sky themed, with fabric clouds and stars. It , of course, played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and spun in circles when the switch was flipped. It was slowly rotating from the draft caused by him laying down. He reached his arm out and childishly batted at it a low-hanging cloud. The ray of light hitting the wall beside him disappeared as Emerson closed the blackout curtains on the singular window in the room. He turned his head and looked at him through the bars, his arm still hanging in the air.<br/>
"You want that on?" He asked. Remington nodded and mmhmed. He didn't have his pacifier in , but his mind was just so used to having it when in his crib. "Alright, baby, in a second." Speaking of pacifiers, Emerson slid his paci bin out from the small storage container in the corner. He guessed he had forgotten to grab the soother he had been using when he went upstairs to get his baby blanket. He loudly rooted through the maybe 15 options. The older man dropped his hand down as it had grown tired. He wrapped it around his baby blanket, which he was clutching to his chest like a stuffie. Another loud yawn bubbled up from him.<br/>
A fond smile crossed Remington's face as Emerson handed him one of his favourite pacifiers. It wasn't particularly interesting, just a black shield and button, but it was special as it was his first. His sleepiness came flooding back now that he was all comfortable. It was only assisted when he heard a lullaby start up. The stuffed stars and clouds above his head were slowly starting to turn. It was only momentarily interrupted by the sound of the crib gate being latched closed. He turned his face towards Emerson, who was turning away from him now. Panic filled Remington knowing he would be left alone for an undetermined amount of time. He reached out his hand and grasped the artist's vest.<br/>
"Just call me if you need me." He reassured, turning back to him. He took the hand off his clothing , gave it a tight squeeze , and kissed his knuckles. The little felt a surge of love fill him. His hand was placed back upon his chest, where it gripped his blankie. He watched on through the bars as his brother left the room. The door was left cracked open, something that always comforted him. He listened to Emerson's retreating footsteps until they faded out, then he turned his focus to the lullaby. The mobile had picked up speed, making the stars and clouds circle above him at a casual pace. They reminded him of the fast clouds he had witnessed when he had dizzily fallen over. The world around him slowly faded away until all that was left were racing clouds and the delightful chiming lullaby.<br/>
<br/>
Remington woke up slowly. His first thought was about how long he had been sleeping. The mobile over his head was now stock still. It had a timer that automatically shut it off after 30 minutes. Exactly how long after that he couldn't guess. He picked his head up from the pillow and wiped his cheek with his sleeve He had drooled. Yucky. At least he knew he had slept well. His mind next moved to what had woken him. There was a pressure in his bladder. Despite all his diaper wearing, he had yet to master bedwetting. Though it was a hassle to wake up just to use his diaper, he  actually didn't want to get in the habit of wetting while asleep. It wouldn't be so convenient all those nights he wasn't wearing. Either way, he was awake already.<br/>
Remington laid on his back and raised his hips a little , getting into a good position to wet in. His diaper was pretty full, as he had not been changed before his nap, and he knew he would have to get changed after this last wetting. It was always a little hard to get himself to pee in this position, so he sat there for a good few seconds. He sucked on his pacifier and focused on relaxing. Soon the padding under his butt was swelling and he sighed happily. A very quiet hissing could be heard in the silent room. He was almost done when he felt the warmth spread to the back of his thighs. Uh oh, that wasn't good. He considered stopping, but didn't. He didn't want the pain that would come with it. The warmth continued to spread as he emptied his bladder. He didn't need to look to know he had leaked, but did anyway.  His pants had a large wet spot on them. The sheets underneath  him were also wet. He sighed. It was rather embarrassing to leak, but he knew Emerson would understand it had been an accident.<br/>
"Emerson!" Remington yelled at the top of his lungs. He was preparing to yell again when Emerson appeared in the doorway.  He was surprised, he almost never got his brother's attention on the first call.<br/>
"Hey, Rem, what's up?" Emerson asked. He was holding a laundry basket with fresh laundry in it. That must have been why the response had been so quick, the laundry room was right down the hall from the playroom. Mishka had also trotted in, right on his heels.<br/>
"Uh, i-i leaked." Remington said with a blush. He felt so embarrassed and babyish. He didn't even know when he needed a change.<br/>
"Oh, that's not fun." His brother walked over to the crib and sat the basket down. He unlocked the crib gate and slid it down. "How bad is it?"<br/>
"My entire butt is wet," Remington looked down at the dark patch in his pants. The spot of wetness on the sheets underneath him had grown from contact with his wet bottom. "And the bed." He added.<br/>
"Well, it's your lucky day. Your favourite onesie just came out of the dryer." Emerson pulled Remington's donut patterned onesie out of the basket.<br/>
"Yay!" He exclaimed. At least there was that upside to this moment.  Wearing fresh, warm laundry was the best.<br/>
"Let's get you changed out." Emerson walked over to the short dresser in the room. He opened the drawer that contained the various patterns of diapers they had. Remington was excited to see which pattern would be picked out for him.<br/>
This time it was a really cute space themed diaper, with cartoon rockets and planets on it. Emerson sat the diaper on top of the onesie and began undressing his brother. First, he pulled off his shirt. Next, he took off his pants. He ignored the socks because he didn't want to risk tickling him again. Wetting the already leaking diaper would obviously not be a good idea. He tossed the soiled pants into the next load of laundry. Remington slid into a changing position , hanging his legs off the bed. Before Emerson began changing him, he picked his abandoned binkie off the bed. He wiped it on his pants before giving it to Remington. He smiled and spoke around his soother.<br/>
"Now I won't be wiggly."<br/>
"Good. I don't want to have to tickle you." He said and smiled devilishly. The singer gasped and retracted his feet from hanging over the edge.  "Just kidding." He said, giving him a pat on the thigh.<br/>
-<br/>
Remington, snug in his sweets-themed onesie, watched as Emerson changed his bedsheets. His younger brother kneeled on the bed, struggling to fit the edge of a dinosaur themed sheet on the bed.<br/>
"Ugh!" He huffed as the corner behind him snapped off.<br/>
"Um, Em?" The singer spoke up.<br/>
"Yeah?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.<br/>
"I think you're putting it on inside-out." He looked down at the corner in his hands. The seam was very obviously facing up, meaning it was inside-out. He sighed.<br/>
"You're right. No wonder it isn't going on." Emerson stepped off the bed and pulled the entire sheet off. He turned it over and began the process of fitting it on again. This time went much better. He picked the pile of blankets and stuffies off the floor and dropped it down on the bed. That was as much 'bed-making' he could be arsed to do.<br/>
"Alright, you can go back to playing." He said.<br/>
"Thank you so much! I'm going to colour you a pretty picture." Remington said, picking up his large pack of crayons.<br/>
"Have fun, I think Sebastian's going to be home soon." He walked out of the room as Remington pulled his thickest colouring book out of his bookshelf. He flipped through a few pages of the book until he landed on the perfect picture. It was a big pirate ship. He walked over to his foam play mat and flopped down on his stomach. He positioned his crayons and book out in front of him before pulling out a dark brown crayon. He was smiling to himself as he began colouring the ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>